Mixed Match Challenge - October 9, 2018
The October 9, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on October 9, 2018. Episode summary B'N'B vs Monster Eclipse The first match of the night saw Monster Eclipse triumph over B’N’B to improve to 2-0 in WWE Mixed Match Challenge round robin competition. The classic showdown pitted the powerhouse Ember in a match-long, intense back-and-forth against the pure skill of Bayley, as well as Finn’s speed and technique against the vicious strength of The Monster Among Men. In the final moments of the knockdown-dragout matchup, B’N’B seemed to be closing in on a victory when Strowman accidently ramped his massive form into the ring post. And although Bayley took out Ember outside the ring, Strowman caught Finn and halted him in his tracks with an earth-shattering Powerslam for the win. Next week, Team Pawz will battle Country Dominance, but with Kevin Owens out of action, who will team with The Queen of Harts? Check back with WWE Mixed Match Challenge’s Facebook page throughout the week to see who will pair up with Natalya. Fenomenal Flair vs The Fabulous Truth Despite crashing through the LED board during her post-match brawl with Becky Lynch during SmackDown LIVE, Charlotte Flair was medically cleared to join WWE Champion AJ Styles to compete in Week 4 of WWE MMC against the rapping duo of R-Truth & Carmella. That led to perhaps the strangest match in WWE MMC history, which included a competition that included the WWE Universe in a battle between the “Wooo!” and “What’s up!” Then, inevitably, the bout descended into another epic dance break, incorporating everything from the Cabbage Patch and a battle of the splits. And after Styles fell short in that event and Carmella attacked him, The Queen chased her around the ring in a lengthy footrace that lasted several laps. Once the two teams got down to business, Charlotte fought through her injury to give Carmella take control against Carmella. The Queen also nearly caused her team the contest, however, when she got caught in an impromptu submission maneuver by The Princess of Staten Island. Then, when Styles attempted to take his opponent down for the pin attempt, Carmella held Truth up, at least until Flair dropped Mella off the apron and cleared the way for The Phenomenal One to pick up the big three-count. Next week, Team Awe-Ska will battle Ravishing Rusev Day in a Week 5 showdown. Don’t miss WWE Mixed Match Challenge Tuesday nights at 10 p.m. ET on Facebook Watch! Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: * Mixed Tag Team Match: Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_10092018dg_0063--5d0ff4a695c3598c0e08890098ab416e.jpg 002_MMC_10092018cm_0036--f43c30f6403c4b8819b842095ec2e39d.jpg 003_MMC_10092018dg_0082--c366f78e704f8ca203c8f04ac38a60e2.jpg 004_MMC_10092018cm_0063--a6f702cb38ca1cb99af3a5c7ccd66ddc.jpg 005_MMC_10092018dg_0138--24508bfc1edb690f4c7903e3a46d93f7.jpg 006_MMC_10092018dg_0175--5f1432aa60adb03646f61adf22f5fd6d.jpg 007_MMC_10092018dg_0192--74996d0e00fd046af0386f4689ca3934.jpg 008_MMC_10092018cm_0135--71afc8363fb2fdbba8c322f5fca26035.jpg 009_MMC_10092018dg_0026--f45d8a04490f23fb665bc28e04bef85e.jpg 010_MMC_10092018cm_0139--ddeb218696db3ba0053493d8039292d4.jpg 011_MMC_10092018cm_0146--36e0e6a654891818eb8d70a7df52e048.jpg 012_MMC_10092018dg_0261--fc3554f46af49c92de223d7cff4c85bc.jpg 013_MMC_10092018dg_0279--23a982bfc498022a1517467810b145bc.jpg 014_MMC_10092018cm_0202--a858c9966aedf5d258a61da97497a014.jpg 015_MMC_10092018cm_0218--f5b7443ea9c8a809844188451f41415b.jpg 016_MMC_10092018cm_0230--fade7cdf87cbfb5be5290842594adc25.jpg 017_MMC_10092018cm_0244--38ddfd8bf9c76998e85039b46cc2acb3.jpg 018_MMC_10092018cm_0261--7cdefeed6ebf125838b0b5f81459189f.jpg 020_MMC_10092018cm_0328--a35cb9db545f3b927407f302dbb953ff.jpg 021_MMC_10092018cm_0286--fbe6c8690a8690d21fcf3d678b7b61e7.jpg 022_MMC_10092018dg_0429--e2794b5037b8249e0afdf76a8e315d94.jpg 023_MMC_10092018cm_0398--889b925943387152b03b96ee81003f12.jpg 024_MMC_10092018cm_0403--34eadfb80e0d6bdc3416c646942238a0.jpg 025_MMC_10092018cm_0410--03f5eb8733a0318ac4e08e0322391943.jpg 026_MMC_10092018cm_0432--d0496bd6aafcabde80f3144cd7428700.jpg 027_MMC_10092018dg_0498--0890abfc20b996aa546af9324bf7a4f9.jpg 028_MMC_10092018dg_0535--e64787d41d7165b02e2caeeed647e78a.jpg 029_MMC_10092018dg_0550--b22d8ab9db58855c53458d5940cb3d6a.jpg 030_MMC_10092018cm_0493--134bfe0e9473c571377c78d4621dc583.jpg 031_MMC_10092018dg_0588--336704a83e302d28409096f5ad08d35b.jpg 032_MMC_10092018cm_0499--b424ea118694a2d59c9983ed05a93533.jpg 033_MMC_10092018cm_0504--7f31d3674cf2320ea40054f298181c42.jpg 034_MMC_10092018cm_0513--ac54fc2cb2baa0268c7b6e8714c5e89e.jpg 035_MMC_10092018cm_0534--975438b351a5be325dc5708a8634a703.jpg 036_MMC_10092018dg_0655--7845f5e760a13ecd8ed63c1473f2a466.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Bayley Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young